The Curse of the King Kamehameha Club
"The Curse of the King Kamehameha Club" is the eleventh episode of the first season of Magnum, P.I. which originally aired on February 19, 1981. Plot A Kahuna places a curse on Rick and the King Kamehameha Club. Synopsis Rick is organising a surf-ski competition to be held at the King Kamehameha Club (much to the disapproval of co-committee member Higgins) when a Kahuna appears a places a "curse" on the club and all who use it. Magnum and others are sceptical, but the native locals take such curses very seriously, and it seems there may be something in it when one of the competition competitors suddenly collapses and dies; then, amongst other incidents, fire breaks out in the kitchen; and when Rick falls ill. Magnum investigates to try and find if there is a more logical explanation behind the events, but his enquiries aren't helped by a hounding news reporter, who sees the series of strange incidents as a chance for a big news story. Cast Main * Tom Selleck as Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV * John Hillerman as Jonathan Quayle Higgins III * Roger E. Mosley as Theodore "T.C." Calvin * Larry Manetti as Rick Wright Guest * Gretchen Corbett as Christine Richards * Lew Ayres as Sidney Dollinger * Manu Tupou as Charlie * Herman Wedemeyer as Coroner * Sol K. Bright as Kahuna (credited as Sol Bright) * Elizabeth Smith as Mrs. Macao * Jo Pruden as Doctor * Robert Oldt as Henry Lewis Trivia * This is the last episode where Ian Freebairn-Smith's original theme for the series is used. From the next episode, Mike Post and Pete Carpenter's familiar theme, used on the end credits and in in-episode incidental music since "The Ugliest Dog In Hawaii", takes its place on the opening credits. * T.C. reads to Magnum out of a book on what a Kahuna (a Hawaiian word meaning priest, sorcerer, magician, wizard, minister, expert in any profession, T.C. reads, "according to legend, the only way to know for sure if someone is a Kahuna is by the presence of a ruby flash, detectable in the eyes". In the final scene, Charlie has a ruby flash in his eye while talking with Magnum on the beach. Quotes : Magnum: Hey Henry, how about a little one-on-one? : Henry Lewis: One-on-one with who? : Magnum: With me. : Henry Lewis: Oh come on, you gotta be kidding. ---- : Charlie: I doubt his Kahuna's powers can extend over you Magnum, but then ... you never know. ---- : Christine Richards: You could have your own Ferrari, your own estate. You wouldn't have to borrow those things. You could buy them. : Magnum: That would take all the fun out of it, Christine. ---- : Christine Richards: Do you think the curse had anything to do with his illness? : Magnum: You're just not gonna give up are you! You're bound and determined to get yourself a splashing byline on network news! (Magnum violently slaps away the TV camera) Turn that damn thing off! : T.C.: Hey, hey Tom. Take it easy. : Christine Richards: I'm only trying to do my job. You ever heard of the first amendment? : Magnum: Oh look, I believe in freedom of speech too, but I'm sick and tired of you hounding me, making insinuations, and turning this whole thing into sensationalism. (points finger at Christine) Now you just stay out of my way! ---- : (Rick has collapsed and is in the hospital, but they don't know what's wrong with him. The coroner has just told Magnum that Henry died of a potassium deficiency) : Magnum: Thanks, Doctor. You're a lifesaver! : Coroner: Lifesaver? I'm a Coroner! Category:Episodes Category:Season One